


i will sing no requiem

by Feenie



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: Vinnie does not enjoy his job sometimes. Especially when he winds up sending kids to the island.Post-Island of Lost Dakotas.





	i will sing no requiem

**Author's Note:**

> if you’ve watched/listened to Dear Evan Hansen, you’ll recognize that title. tbh i chose it for the title because i can imagine a reinterpretation of vinnie saying that: he won’t because there’s a lot of grinning and bearing going on for cavendish, and he can’t because technically cavendish still lives and yeah that’s all i got
> 
> also i chose the chapter title bc cavendish dies by falling in a forest and haha arc phrase of dear evan hansen

Vinnie liked to think he had everything down pat regarding saving Cavendish. Most of the time, it boiled down to jumping back in time, pulling aside his other self and sending them off to the island, and then saving Cavendish from whatever horrible fate was about to come upon him.

Inwardly, he was relieved Milo and his friends wouldn’t be traumatized on the off chance they’d be around for any of Cavendish’s deaths. Well, at first, he was, before Murphy’s Law decided to flip the proverbial bird at him.

Even after the multiple deaths, Vinnie’s heart still froze as though it was gripped in a vice when the cliff Cavendish struggled to climb up gave way, a scream tearing out of Cavendish’s throat as he fell before it was silenced by a  _splat._  There was a whole thing with Milo and birds and fleeing out to the forest, and Vinnie was safe with the kids away from the cliff and Cavendish  _wasn’t_ , and–and  _crap,_  the looks on the kids’ faces just made it worse. Melissa made a choked noise somewhere between a gasp and a scream, hands covering her mouth and eyes wide; Zack’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he fought to not start hyperventilating, one of his hands finding its way to Melissa’s shoulder and gripping tightly; and Milo’s face was pale, jaw dropping and shoulders trembling.

“He–the cliff, it–Murphy’s Law–” Milo stammered out.

Vinnie swallowed the lump that had built in his throat, and he turned away. “…don’t look over the cliff, kids. It won’t be pretty. I’m–I’m going to get the body back so I can bury it properly,” he said.

The time car was parked nearby, thank god. Vinnie stumbled toward it, quietly shutting the door and just staring at the wheel for a minute. What was this, the 104th time he died? Anger and blame started brewing in his head, and it took him a moment to shake his head and start inputting coordinates. He felt he should have said  _something_  to the kids, but it wouldn’t have mattered in a few moments anyways.

“Vinnie?”

Vinnie heard Milo just a moment too late, the car beginning to return before Cavendish’s death. Against all better judgment, he swore loudly and turned to see Milo in the backseat with wide eyes.

“Milo?! What are you doing here??” Vinnie questioned, voice rising in pitch.

“I could ask you that!” Milo sputtered, flinging his hands up. “I thought you were going to Cavendish’s body! Why are you…”

The question died in Milo’s throat, and Vinnie returned his gaze to the wheel in front of him. “…you aren’t. Vinnie–”

“I have to. Look, I’ll explain, just…wait in the car, and make sure your past self doesn’t see you,” Vinnie quickly said as the car appeared where it was, just a little earlier. Milo ducked to hide in the car, and Vinnie hurried out. His past self wasn’t too far from him, and the past kids didn’t seem to be in sight. Vinnie scrambled over to his other self, jerking a thumb in the direction of the cliff.

“Cliff’s gonna give way. The kids’re gonna see,” Vinnie curtly said, handing over the notes for the island to his past self. “Milo came back with me. You’re going to have to take him to the island.”

“Seriously?” Past Vinnie replied, raising an eyebrow. Present Vinnie could only shrug, and Past Vinnie just took off like a shot. Present Vinnie returned to the car and hopped in the backseat. Milo looked up from where he was sitting, slowly blinking.

“I’m your Vinnie, don’t worry. So, uh…” Vinnie sucked in a breath, words failing him for a moment. Milo was holding up remarkably well, compared to the first time Vinnie had seen Cavendish kick the bucket in front of him. “…you’re probably wondering how many times this has happened, I guess? It’s been like…100-some times.”

Milo could only nod, and Vinnie paused. “…are you doing alright, Milo?”

“I don’t really…I don’t know right now,” Milo admitted. “100 times? And you’re not–you aren’t freaking out over it?”

“Lemme tell you, my reaction was worse when it all started,” Vinnie replied. “Just let me know if you don’t feel alright, okay?”

Milo nodded. “Got it.”

“Okay, so…lemme just say that it isn’t your fault. I don’t know how much Murphy’s Law factored into any of Cavendish’s deaths, but I don’t blame you,” Vinnie explained. “You have no control over it, and I know you’re a good kid. Milo, don’t you dare blame yourself.”

Milo blinked at Vinnie, mouth slowly falling open. “So, Cavendish’s rotten luck has gotten him killed like several times. It’s gotten to the point I’ve had to send my other selves–and unfortunately, now, you–to an island off the shore of Danville. Let me tell you, I don’t enjoy this; if I had a choice, you wouldn’t be in this mess,” Vinne explained.

“But–I’m sorry, but why?” Milo asked. “Why do you care about him that much to keep saving him?”

“He’s an idiot, but he’s my idiot. I love Cavendish too much to just let him stay dead,” Vinnie admitted, shrugging. “I know, it seems weird that I’m willingly going to these lengths for him, but…I dunno, it’s hard to explain.”

Milo took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “…are you sure the other yous will be okay with it? We haven’t been friends very long and all.”

“They will, kid, don’t worry,” Vinnie assured. “I mean, yeah, some of ‘em won’t know you and all, but I know you’ll be okay over there. Think of it this way: you’ve got like a hundred dads now.”

Before Milo could respond, Past Vinnie tapped on the glass, waving. “Ready to take off now. Cavendish is safe.”

Present Vinnie nodded, and moved over so Milo could hop out of the car. “Just stay with past me and away from anyone you know. And, Milo…I’m sorry. I really, really am,” he apologized.

Milo looked at Present Vinnie, frowning. “I don’t really know what to say. I don’t know if it’s shock talking or what, to be honest.”

Present Vinnie patted him gently on the shoulder. “I promise I won’t let this happen again. Er, one of your other selves getting sent to the island. Just keep your head up, okay?”

Milo nodded, and he and Past Vinnie walked off. Present Vinnie hopped out of the car, wiping his brow. Yeah. Hopefully that wouldn’t happen again.


End file.
